


PoI Studies 01: 6741

by schrootdinger



Series: Studies [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Character Study, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger
Summary: some sketches/studies





	1. 3658

**Author's Note:**

> some sketches/studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WIP vid](https://schrootdinger.tumblr.com/post/184436282573)   
> 


	2. 0053

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WIP vid](https://schrootdinger.tumblr.com/post/184458318732/shoot-me-on-ko-fi-or-paypal-get-a-sketch-one)   
>  ****


	3. 3535

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sketches/studies


	4. 1503




	5. 0744




	6. 0021




	7. 3856




	8. 2255




	9. 1009




	10. 2241




	11. 1339




	12. 3210




	13. 1208




	14. 1620




	15. 1027




	16. 4151




	17. 3744




	18. 2431




	19. 0921

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


	20. 0458

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My card for more info](https://schrootdinger.carrd.co/)


End file.
